Safe and Sound
by The Fourth Alice
Summary: No one can save him anymore. No one. Not even her. He wasn't going to make it, no matter how much she hoped. (Simonette, Cartoon Version -CU-)


**Hey guys! XD So I was gushing over this thing I did. I speeded up the song 'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts and it sounded like Simon singing in his talking voice! I was so proud, I wanted to cry. :D Then this random idea came into mind. Talk about amusing.**

BTW

**This is the Cartoon Version. Simon is not wearing his oversized sweater. He is wearing a hoodie just his size here and jean pants. Because I don't think that giant sweater he wears fits his serious image...Same goes for Alvin and Theodore. lol..**

**Let's start!**

* * *

It was too late.

There was nothing anyone could do.

Everyone was gone.

It was supposed to be a normal family vacation, nothing more. But then, it had to happen. Fate must have hated her so much to have done this to her family. Dave was gone. Alvin and Theodore were gone. Her sister were gone. And in her arms was a severely injured counterpart who couldn't even breathe properly anymore.

"Don't…Cry…" He gasped out, blood spitting out of his mouth. Sure, he was trying to cheer her up. But no, all she could do now was crawl in a hole and cry. She wanted to believe that a miracle would happen and her beloved counterpart would make it. She wished that she never suggested going on a vacation in the first place. She wanted to believe that it wasn't her fault that everyone died and her best friend and potential lover was here in her arms, dying.

"Oh, Simon…"

He smiled at her, but ended up grinding his teeth in pain. Jeanette doubled over him in surprise and worry, hoping for Heaven to spare Simon's life. It wasn't fair. He didn't have anything to do with this accident. Yet, here he was, bleeding from a pole impaled in his stomach which he currently pulled out. He was supposed to be with her, and he was. But Jeanette wanted him with her without any injuries, or any pain present in his eyes. She wanted him _safe and sound_.

Jeanette stared into his once vibrant blue eyes. They weren't focused on her anymore. His eyes lolled to the side, where the sun went down. Fire was everywhere on the ship they were supposed to be enjoying on. Dead bodies surrounded them. The bodies of their father, brothers, and sisters. They were the only ones alive on the ship. And soon, only Jeanette would be left.

"Jean… I want to say something before…I-I di…" Simon muttered as loud as he could. He wanted Jeanette to know something before he disappears forever. He didn't want to upset Jeanette, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing. Jeanette closed her beautiful green eyes, can't hold in the tears anymore. Her eyes were now clouded in tears. No, he can't leave her. He just can't. Jeanette opened her eyes again, wiping the tears away and stared. Simon was in pain again, and there was nothing she could do to get rid of it. "Jeanette, I…"

"I love you…" He said in a barely audible whisper. Regardless, Jeanette heard him. Jeanette didn't know whether to feel happy because she finally knew how Simon felt about her, or to feel so devastated because she loved him too and he was going to die right in front of her eyes.

Jeanette brought Simon closer to her body, lying down on the floor with him. This is the only sort of comfort she could give him now. "Simon… I love you too…" She said to him, loud enough to make him smile in satisfaction. He took a deep breath, and exhaled shakily. "Don't cry.." Jeanette nodded. "I promise." He positioned his head to see the sunset, Jeanette noticing. She noticed tears mixing up with the blood rolling down his face. "Jeanette… Forgive me.." He said. "Forgive me…" Simon hitched. Jeanette stroked Simon's face gently, avoiding giving him much pain than he was already in. "There's nothing to forgive, Simon. There's nothing to forgive." Simon looked at her again, sadness filled his dead eyes. Jeanette helped Simon carefully to lean on the fence of the ship, his head resting on her shoulder. They watched as the sun went down slowly together. Simon's breath hitched again in pain. He clutched onto Jeanette's hand tightly. "I know…this sounds silly… But…Please don't let me…go…" He muttered quietly, unable to talk as loud as he used to anymore. "I... I don't want to be alone. I want to…be with you…"

Jeanette kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, dear… I'll never let you go." She reassured. Simon smiled, small tears falling down his cheeks. He could feel himself slipping away. "Thank you, Jeanette…" He said. "Thank you…" Jeanette wanted to prevent crying. She didn't want Simon upset. She smiled through the pain instead for her Simon's sake.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go'." _ Jeanette sang. She felt Simon clutching her hand tightly, then becoming light. She was going to be left all alone now. But she had to be there for her lover. Simon was breathing heavily now.

She remembered the time during the start of the chaos… When Dave fell from the stairs and broke his neck. When Alvin got stepped on by panicking people. When she heard Theodore's fearful wails as he caught on fire. She couldn't believe the signs of fear, shock, disbelief, hurt, pain and all of the negative emotions in Simon's eyes as his family died right before his eyes.

_"When all those shadows almost killed your light_…" She sang again softly. Simon was still crying out his dead, blue eyes. She bit her lip. She was so hurt by the fact Simon was going to die. "I'm…so happy…You're here with me, Jean..nette…." Simon mumbled, his eyes glazing out heavily.

Jeanette kissed Simon again. "I'm happy, too. Please…" She replied, lying her head on Simon's.

_"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…" _As Jeanette sang this part, she remembered what Simon said to her. 'I don't want to be alone.' She would stay with him, and never ever let go. Her thoughts were broken when Simon coughed hastily. He clutched his bleeding stomach painfully. Jeanette hugged Simon's head near hers, she didn't want to see him in pain anymore! She stroked her lover's head, providing much comfort as possible. "Simon, I don't want to see you in pain anymore." She stated. Simon didn't reply. He stayed silent.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._" Jeanette sang with a sweet, gentle voice. She meant those words. She wanted Simon free of pain… It hurt her _so much_. Like it was her in Simon's place… Simon breathed softly now, being lulled into his counterpart's voice. He was blinking slowly now. He felt like he was going… Gone…. "It's okay, Simon. It's okay…" Jeanette said. She made those two words her mantra. She wanted to believe it was true. She wanted to grab whatever was left into that bit of hope.

_"You'll be alright… No one can hurt you now." _ She sang again, closing her eyes. It was true. After this, Simon can finally be in peace… But the thought of that made Jeanette so depressed and sad. She didn't want Simon to leave her, but she didn't want him to suffer the pain, either. "Jeanette… I love you." Simon said quietly. Jeanette hugged him closer. "Don't worry, Simon. I love you so much… We'll be okay, alright? Trust me.." She reassured. She wanted Simon happy in his final moments, and this is the only way.

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_" She sang softly. She wanted to believe that, and she wanted her counterpart peaceful with that thought.

Simon gave one shaky breath. He looked at Jeanette in the eye, and smiled peacefully. "Jeanette, I… " His breath hitched again. "I love you…Don't ever… Forget…" He said. Jeanette started crying now. Her beautiful emerald eyes contorted in pain when she finally knew what was going to happen. "Simon, I love you. Don't ever forget that. Nothing can change that fact. Simon, I…" She trailed off when she saw Simon's hand slip away from hers. She stared at it. Then looked over at Simon's face again. He had his eyes half closed with a happy smile on his face. Jeanette hugged his now empty body tightly. "Simon… Simon!" She yelled out into the heavens. She promised him she wouldn't cry anymore…

But here she was, sobbing her eyes out. No one can save him anymore. No one. Not even her. He wasn't going to make it, no matter how much she hoped. He was dead… And she was left all alone. She continued her strangled sobs, burying her face onto her counterpart's chest. As soon as she could calm down, she took off Simon's glasses and stroked his face.

_"Just close your eyes…"_ She sang as she gently closed Simon's blue eyes to cover them from the light. She hugged him closer. _"You'll be alright…"_

She took a deep breath, and stared forward, watching as the sun set down. _"Come morning light…"_ She sang quietly now, and lay Simon's body on the wooden deck, following. She lay down with him, her nose touching his. She let a single tear fall down her cheeks…

_"You and I'll be safe and sound…"  
_  
… And closed her own eyes.

_"Safe...And... Sound..."_

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading._**

**OST: Safe and Sound (Hunger Games Soundtrack) Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**


End file.
